


A New Experience with an Unforgettable Person

by Krissy_Kream, milksfavourite



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPS
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebrity/Reader fic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Riding, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy_Kream/pseuds/Krissy_Kream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksfavourite/pseuds/milksfavourite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady friend ditches you, and a attractive trash monkey picks you up ;D (a.k.a Sebastian Stan).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Experience with an Unforgettable Person

Your fingers tap out a nervous rhythm on the bar top, feeling the minutes tick by. Taking a sip of your beer, you glance back at your friend, Harley. She’s still currently occupied with some drunk guy, her tongue probably deep within his throat by now. You shudder at the thought, staring at the beer bottle cupped between your hands.

You sigh to yourself, and wonder what kind of masochist lets themselves be dragged to places like this every goddamn time. Glancing over at Harley, she winks at you and gestures to the guy she’s with, miming that she’s going go home with him. You scowl internally, but nod at her calmly on the outside. Rubbing your hand against your forehead, you sigh once she’s left the building. You must look pitiful sitting at the bar by yourself, slumped over the bar like a man drinking away his misery. Feeling more self-conscious by the minute, you decide to leave once you’ve finished your drink.

Just as you’re swallowing the last swigs of your beer, you hear a smooth voice behind you. “Can I buy you another one?”

You turn, still drinking, and nearly choke. Tj Hammond is talking to you. No, not Tj Hammond… What’s his name?

Removing the bottle from your lips, you lick them nervously. He is way hotter in person. “Sure.” You reply smoothly, trying not to panic. This… _celebrity_ is going to buy you a drink, and you can only watch as he takes the seat next to you.

“Hey, Sebastian.” The bartender says, when Tj-…Sebastian, you correct yourself. Sebastian Stan gestures for two more beers.

“Hey Ralph.” Sebastian replies with a grin. He’s so attractive, you think with a quiet sigh.

He turns to face you, as if reading your thoughts. He has an easy-going smile on his face as his gaze wanders down then up your body, drinking you in. “I’ve seen you here before…” He states, studying your face for a second. “But you usually have a blonde woman with you.”

“Harley.” You say and god, your face is burning. “She…” You clear your throat. “She’s my friend.” You feel the need to clarify that, so he doesn't think you’re not available. Not that he would, a nasty voice sneers in the back of your mind.

He nods, and takes a swig of the beer placed in front of him. You open your own beer, feeling really embarrassed.

“Well, she’s not being a very good friend if she’s abandoning you to go flirt with guys.” His eyes are on you again. “Plus, you’re way too hot to be sitting her by yourself. Someone might start hitting on you.” And then he winks at you cheekily.

You cough. “Someone like you?” You ask cockily.

He laughs, clearly impressed with you. “Yeah, maybe.” He leans back, eyes racking over you, and you feel a stab of self-consciousness. “You complainin’?”

A smirk tugs the corner of your lip up. “Not at all.” You let your gaze drop down is body, before meeting his eyes again.

He laughs again, his head thrown back. “I like you.” He says. “What’s your name?”  
  
You tell him and he grins. “I have a feeling you know who I am, but either way, I'm Sebastian.” He says, offering his hand.

You shake his hand, and try not to marvel over how warm and strong it is. “Yeah. I’ve seen Political Animals.” You tell him, taking another sip of your beer.  
  
“Oh? What did you think of it?” He raises an eyebrow at you.

“Thought you were hot.” You say honestly, and he snorts. “Your acting was brilliant too. Tj just about broke my heart.”

“Too kind.” He says, placing a dramatic hand over his heart. “Too kind.”

You laugh with a massive grin on your face. “Just telling the truth.” You shrug nonchalantly, still smiling.

“You got someone special?” He asks, and you can’t help but wonder if that’s a pass at you.

“Nah…” You mutter. “Girlfriend was cheating on me.” He looks vaguely disappointed and you frown.

“Not even the first time it’s happened too.” You continue on. “My ex-boyfriend did the same thing before her. I guess I have bad luck.” You shake your head before looking at him again.

“Who’d cheat on you?” He asks incredulously, raising his eyebrows. He seems to have perked up now that you've mentioned your boyfriend, and you can’t help but hope it’s because he’s interested.

You shrug casually. “Everyone, apparently.”

Sebastian shakes his head, tsking under his breath. “They’re clearly idiots, if you don’t mind me saying. Or at the very least blind.”

You’re a little speechless, touched by his kindness. “I…” You stop, and take a swig of your beer to calm your ragged nerves.

“What?” He asks, his eyebrows lowering a bit in concern. “You okay?”

You look at him with a small frown. “You’re attractive as well as kind. It’s overwhelming.” You reply honestly, trying to look cross at him.

“Well, you’re attractive as well as adorable, so I think we’re even.” He says with a completely necessary wink.

Blushing uncontrollably, you scowl into your beer. “Doesn't mean you can embarrass me.”

Sebastian watches you carefully as you drain the rest of your beer. “If I'm embarrassing you, darling…” He leans in close as his voice drops down to a whisper. “Why don’t we get out of here?”

You nearly drop your bottle of beer. “Yeah?” You ask, and he nods. “Okay…” You reach for your wallet but he stops you.

“I’ve got a tab,” He says coolly. “Come on.”

You get up off your stool, and follow him out of the bar, trying to appear confident through your strides. But in reality, you’re nervous since you've never done something like kind of thing before, let alone with a freakin’ celebrity.

You step outside into the cool air, which makes a pleasant change from the overheated bar. “Where are we going?” You ask, pleased that your voice sounds steady.

He looks you up and down again, eyes lingering in places that make you feel self-conscious. “My place, if you’re cool with that.”

“Yeah.” You try to say calmly, but it comes out a bit squeaky. Clearing your throat, you try again. “I mean, yeah. That’s cool.”

“Come on.” He says, smirking. “It’s only a couple of blocks, so I figured we could walk…”

“You make it sound like you thought about it before I even said yes.”

Much to your own amusement, Sebastian actually falters for a minute, looking chagrin. “Well…I have seen you before, like I said. So yeah…” He clears his throat and doesn’t meet your eyes.

You smile at him and bump your shoulder against his. “Why didn't you say anything before?” You say, looking sideways at him.

He glances at you before smirking at his feet as you walk. “Besides the fact you always left before I could ask…I was nervous, okay? It’s shocking I know, since I’m a celebrity…” He adds on the end arrogantly, making you roll your eyes at him.

“Nervous about talking to me?” You scoff at him. “How do you think I feel? It’s taking conscious effort to not melt into the pavement, y’know.”

“I say that a lot.” He says. “Y’know.” He adds at your puzzled look.

Even pursing your lips can’t contain the grin on your face. He’s such a dork, and you find it endearing. “Something we have in common, huh?”  
  
“I may have picked it up from you, actually.” You tell him, huffing your hair out of your face. “Watching interviews…”

He grins, wide and easy. “Like me that much, do ya?”

Your cheeks heat up as you look away. “Maybe…”

He chuckles, and his voice is rough and husky. Without even looking at him, anyone can tell he’s attractive.

***

“Here we are.” Sebastian says, gesturing at a tall building 10 minutes into your walk. “You comin’?” He glances at you and you nod awkwardly, uncertain about where the situation is going.

He can tell you’re nervous, and he lets some of his own unease show on his face. “I’ve…never done this before, y’know. Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable and I’ll back off, okay?”

“That’s unlikely.” You snort, some of your courage coming back to you. “‘I’ve been wanting to sleep with you since you were a kid in the White House.’” You quote at him.

“Did you just quote my show at me?” He says, pressing the button of the elevator.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you smirk at him as you lean back against the side of the elevator. “Yes, I did. Problem?” You cock your eyebrow.

“Not at all.” He replies defensively. “Y’know we filmed a proper sex scene for that. Dunno why they never aired it.”

You can think of a few reasons, but you keep them to yourself. “Really?” You say instead.

He nods his head sadly, just as the elevator dings and its doors open. You follow him down the corridor, stopping beside him as he opens the apartment door.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” He says, stepping aside with a flourish.

‘Humble’ isn't exactly what you’re expecting, but it’s what you get. The apartment is furnished nicely, but not lavishly.

“So how long have you li-…” As you turn to face him, you suddenly find yourself being pushed back against the nearby wall. Before you can even utter a small sound of surprise, his mouth is on yours.

His hands are heavy on your hips, pressing and pulling at the same time. It takes a minute, but you relax into the kiss, hands coming up so you can tangle your fingers in his hair.

It starts off slow, with no rush. But within moments, you’re clutching at each other tighter and air seems completely unnecessary. His lips pry open yours with a soft growl that goes straight down south, making you shudder.

You let him lick into your mouth hungrily, pushing at his tongue with your own. Your fingers slip beneath his t-shirt, and you’re rewarded with a small gasp. You use your tight grip to pull him closer, grinding your hips against his to encourage more of those sounds from him.

He moans into your mouth unabashedly, and then has to physically pull himself off you, the both of you panting loudly in the enclosed room. “You…this…bedroom.” He stutters, clearly flustered as he swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

You nod and let him pull you into the next room, shoving you down onto the bed. He crawls over you and fists his hands in your hair as he kisses you roughly, his lips harsh and urgent against yours. You make a pleased sound, and pull him harder against you, pressing your erections together.

Sebastian rocks his hips against yours, making the both of you moan. Your hands tug at the hem of his shirt, silently asking for more contact.

He lets out a dark chuckle, and sits up to pull his t-shirt off. “You too…” He mutters, tugging at yours.

You pull it off quickly, eager to get your hands on him. He’s gorgeous, you think, as you run your hands up his sides. He sighs happily at your touch and slams your mouths together again with much more ferocity than before.

Your hands explore his body as you kiss, coasting over every warm ridge and firm muscle. You relax a fraction more when you feel a gentle hand slide its way down your stomach towards your belt.

“Take it off.” He hums against your mouth. You nod, pushing him away slightly, so you can undo your belt. You kick off your shoes while you’re at it, before pulling him close again, kissing him for the sake of it.

He kisses you back briefly, before moving his lips to your ear. “Do you have any objections to me fucking you?” He murmurs his voice sinfully low and rough from arousal.

“No…” You reply your own voice just as gruff. He grins filthily, and you find yourself even more aroused than before.

“Get naked then.” He says, moving away from you.

You swallow heavily as you tug down your boxer briefs, watching him out of the corner of your eye. He’s stripping off as well, his jeans getting chucked to the ground. Soon you can’t help but stare as he discards his boxers and he ends up catching you immediately. “Enjoying the show?”

“Yeah, I am.” You say with a shrug. “You’re hot. Like, really hot.” You slide your boxer briefs all the way down and settle back against the bed, completely naked, waiting for him to join you.

His chuckle is just as predatory as his gaze, his blue eyes raking up your naked body. He slowly makes his way up the bed, his body soon hovering over yours.

You gaze up at him, eager for the show to get on the road. A soft whine escapes your throat as he leans down, lips barely brushing against yours. He grins and kisses you properly then, licking into your mouth with an eager tongue.

Your back arches up, eager for more skin-on-skin contact. Your erections grind together in the process and you let out a shuddering moan, your head dropping down against his shoulder.

“I want to fuck you…” He murmurs against your skin.

You nod wordlessly, though you whine a little when he moves away to rummage in the bedside drawer. He comes back with a bottle of lube and a condom, and chucks them on the bed beside you.

“Spread your knees…” He commands his voice firm but gentle.

You do as you’re told, feeling a little obscene as you do. He moves a little closer, hooking your knees over his hips. You meet his gaze and he smiles at you. “Gorgeous…”

Feeling more than a little breathless, you utter a small grunt as he slips a finger inside you. Your muscles tense as the intrusion and you struggle to relax, your hands gripping the sheets beneath you in a death grip.

He kisses your knee, rubbing his cheek against it, but he doesn't slow down any. He pulls his finger back, curling it inside you, before pressing it back inside, making you hiss.

You watch him in a daze as he pushes another finger inside you, your laboured pants filling the room. He almost looks eerily calm, even though he has two fingers buried inside you.

“You good?” He murmurs and you nod in response.

“Please don’t stop.” You say, spreading your legs a bit wider. He grins, pleased by how eager you are.

His fingers scissor inside you, stretching you out and making you moan. Your moan is cut off abruptly when he removes his fingers, a sound of protest leaving your mouth.

He doesn't say a word, just adds more lube to his fingers before pushing them back inside you, three this time, it burns a little, but you take them greedily anyway.

Your back arches up at the burn, and when you relax again, you can see him grinning at you in a dark fashion. The foil packet is between his teeth, and he really shouldn’t look as sexy as he does.

You reach for the condom packet, and he lets you take it. You rip it open with unsteady hands, gesturing wordlessly for him to come closer so you can roll it onto him. He groans quietly when you squeeze him, and it makes you grin in satisfaction.

His eyes are shut in bliss, his lip caught between his teeth as you roll the condom on slowly, teasing him. When Sebastian opens his eyes once more, they’re filled with lust and hunger, making you gasp quietly.

With an evil smirk, Sebastian yanks you closer, so his erection is nudging against you. Your hands fist in the bed sheets beside you once more, as his grip on your thighs tight enough to bruise.

You meet his gaze, and he maintains eye contact the entire time he pushes into you. Releasing a shallow curse, you bite your lip almost hard enough to draw blood. It really has been a while.

Soon he’s fully seated inside you, but he doesn't give you more than a few seconds to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in, leaving you breathless. You don’t like that he’s out of your reach, but you’re too out of it in pain and pleasure to do anything about it. Sebastian thrusts back into you again, and he looms over you with a look of ecstasy on his face. You place your hand on his shoulder, your fingers digging into his thick muscles. You’re hoping he takes the hint and picks up the pace.

You gasp a little when he does, but you use your grip to pull him closer so he’s thrusting into you deeper. You’re a little surprised when he tugs you up, and then slowly down, so you’re basically in his lap.

The change of position means you can spread your legs out more, his thrusts not slowing down for a second. Sebastian’s hand tangles in your hair as he pulls you forward, his mouth open and wet against yours.

Your hands claw at his back, probably leaving red marks, but he doesn't complain; he only drops his head against your shoulder and groans. You’re both panting ridiculously loud, and you pull him in for another kiss.

His fingers dig into your hips as his thrusts become more rough and unsteady, your lips moving against his sloppily. Your cock is pressed against his stomach, and you feel your climax start pooling in your belly. You groan and press yourself closer to him, wanting to find your release. He pulls back a little, making you whine, but when he reaches a hand between you to jerk you off, the whine changes to a moan. You’re so close, and he’s hitting your prostate on every thrust.

“I-I’m close…” You pant desperately, rocking your hips down on his cock. Instead of responding verbally, he increases his pace on your dick, making you moan for your release.

It only takes a few more thrusts, and hard jerks of his hand on your cock before you come with a shuddering groan. He works you through your climax, before speeding up his thrusts, seeking his own orgasm.

Soon enough, after a few more thrusts, he’s spent. His fingers clutch at your hips hard enough to leave marks and he slumps against you, the both of you still upright somehow.

You pant against his shoulder, eyes drooping shut. You feel his head against your own shoulder and smile softly to yourself. “That was good.” You murmur, although it’s an understatement.

“I think the word you’re looking for is magnificent.” He murmurs in reply, chuckling to himself quietly. You laugh along with him, the atmosphere becoming more relaxed and calm compared to before.

You pull him forwards so he’s lying on top of you again, making a pleased sound in your throat when you realize he isn't entirely soft yet.

“How are you…?” You ask, raising your eyebrows at him.

He grins. “I have good stamina.”

You roll your eyes as he laughs, but you’re smiling along with him. Sebastian leans down to kiss you, his mouth warm and sweet against yours.

You sigh happily and contentedly, kissing him lazily. He laughs when you huff as he pulls away. “I'm not going anywhere.” He says. “Just getting rid of this.” He pulls off the condom and ties it off, chucking it at the bin.

He lies back down beside you, sharing the same pillow with your faces mere inches apart. His arm moves to rest around your waist almost possessively.

You hum happily, and smile sleepily. “Thank you.” You mutter.

“What for?” He murmurs against your skin. “I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks.”

“Hmmm… how about thank you for noticing me?” You mumble, his hair tickling the side of your face. It really is as soft as it looks, you think to yourself.

He huffs. “You’re gorgeous. How could I not?” He presses his face into your shoulder. “I'm gonna fuck you again when I wake up.” He says casually with a wide yawn.

“I'm not complainin’…” You murmur in response, and look down at his face, surprised to find that he’s fallen asleep already.

Your huff and close your own eyes, sleep taking you in minutes.

***

When you wake up in the morning, he’s lying on your shoulder, drooling. His hair’s messed up from sleep, and he looks so content that you’re scared to wake him up.

You smile softly instead, and kiss his forehead. You’re still covered in come from last, and it’s dried on your belly, itchy and unpleasant. A shower sounds like a really good idea right now, especially since he’s asleep.

You manage to slip out of bed without jostling him that much, and quickly make your way to the en suite nearby. The small shower is a lifesaver and you get clean within a matter of minutes. Wrapping a towel around your waist, you head back to the bedroom.

He’s awake when you open the door, chin in hand. “Hey there.” He says with a grin. “How you doing’?”

You flush. “I thought you were sleeping.” You say with a sheepish grin.

“I was…but then I woke up to find the sexy man from last night gone…” He pouts at you, and you laugh at how silly he’s being. He looks just as ridiculous as he sounds; his hair is sticking up in multiple directions and his lips are very red from the night before.

You smirk, and saunter towards him. “You’re a real dork, y’know?” You say, kneeling on the bed in front of him.

He reaches for your towel, a little pout appearing on his face when you stop him.

He’s so adorable, you think to yourself as he looks up at you, as if pleading for you to get naked. “When did you become such a tease?” He murmurs, his gaze turning curious and playful.

“Since now.” You say, letting his hand go. He reaches for your towel again, and this time you let him take it.

“You’re not too mean, thank god.” He says with a happy chirp.

“Well…at least not to you…” You smile as he tugs you close, his hands roaming over your still slightly damp body.

He smiles and leans in to suck a mark on your hip, making you moan. “What about your promise?” You ask, and he pulls away to grin at you.

“Eager are we?” He asks cheekily.

“Very much so…” You purr, his mouth leaving a trail of marks across your hip bones. The things he can do with that mouth…your thought gets cut off as you moan again.

He kisses his way up your chest, and meets your mouth with a happy groan. Grabbing your hips, he pulls you forwards, so you’re lying on top of him.

His hips grind against yours, the friction making you gasp out a small moan. His erection is already pressing against the bottom of your stomach, and you definitely want him to fuck you again.

“You gonna…?” You ask, his hands pressing you back. “Or do I have to hold you down and ride you?”

He freezes, and for a minute you worry that you've gone too far. But then he grins stupidly. “That’s not a bad idea.”

You’re a bit stumped for a minute, but you don’t let your confusion show on your face and just smile back instead. He leans up to kiss you chastely before pulling away to rummage through the side drawer.

He produces another condom with a soft “Aha!” and digs around in the blankets for the bottle of lube you used last night.

“Open up.” He says, tapping your knees.

You do as you’re told and bite your lip when he inserts a slick finger into you. It doesn't hurt as much, since you’re still a bit relaxed from the night before.

He pushes his finger deeper, making you groan. “Shit.” You mutter, rocking your hips down onto it.

Another finger joins the first and you’re soon aching hard, wanting him inside you already. But you still want to ride him, so you try to contain your desperation as much as you can.

“Hurry up…” You whine impatiently, your hands pressing against his chest.

“Maybe I don’t want to.” He says, slowing down the movement of his fingers.

“Do you have to be so stubborn?” You groan, his fingers pressing against your prostate before pulling back agonizingly slow just to toy with you.

He pretends to consider this. “If you’re this sexy when you’re turned on, then yes…” Sebastian slips another finger into you, twisting them harshly and making you cry out.

“Fuck…” You say breathlessly, your voice barely a harsh whisper. He’s so unrelenting, and all you can do is whimper quietly as every twitch and curl of his fingers rub against your prostate.

“Please…” You whimper.

“Please what?” He says, grinning up at you. “You want me to fuck you?” He says. “You wanna ride me?”

“Want to ride you…” You pant. “Please…” Begging is not usually your thing, but for him…well, you’d do a lot of things you’re not used to.

“Come on then.” He says, removing his fingers with a slick sound, making you whine. He hands you the condom, and you tear it open with your teeth.

You roll the condom on his dick without much trouble, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Licking your lips to tease him, you push him down onto the pillows, and crawl on top of him.

You hover over him for a minute, and his hands grip your hips too tight. Taking a deep breath, you line him up before sinking down. He groans along with you, and you lean back, bracing your hands on his thighs.

Rocking your hips down, you take in as much of him as you can. You barely give him time to take a breath before pulling out a bit and plunging yourself down again.

His hands tighten their grip on your hips as you build up a rhythm, rising and falling steadily. “So good…” You pant, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes.

He stares at you, biting his lip to stifle his moans. His hips begin to thrust up in time with yours, making you want to go faster and harder.

Soon you’re barely able to support yourself, and you’re leaning over him, hands braced above his shoulders as your hips move. “I want…please?” You say, referring to your aching cock.

“With pleasure.” He purrs, his eyes sparkling with desire. His touch is feather-light at first, making you shudder. He soon starts jerking you off with slow, wet pulls.

You moan, and it makes you thrust into his grip more than ride his cock. Sebastian growls, and flips the both of you over so suddenly that you gasp. The bastard also halts his movements on your cock, making you even more frustrated.

“You really don’t play fair do you?”

He shakes his head with a small grin on his lips. “I like to take my time…” He says, resuming his thrusts but at a slower rate.

You groan in deep irritation, and tilt your hips up, wanting to get him inside you faster. Your heels dig into his thighs, but he doesn't change his pace.

“Sebastian…” You groan, aching for release. “Please…” You plead with him, staring up at him with desperation clear in your eyes.

He smirks, almost like he’s enjoying watching you suffer, which causes you to whine. You can just tell that he’ll keep going at this pace until you beg. Well, you’re not going to, you think resolutely.

But he changes his angle inside of you, making you cry out.

Damn, he can be persuasive. “Fuck…” You mutter, hitting you head back against the pillow with a huff. “God, Seb…Please…”

“Sorry?” He says, leaning in as if he can’t hear you. It pushes him deeper inside of you, drawing a gasp out of you.

“God fucking hell! Fuck me! Please…” You trail off with a whimper.

“Good boy.” He mutters.

You scowl at him as he grins down at you contently. But at least he listens to you, his pace picking up almost dramatically quickly.

You moan your appreciation, hands tugging at him. When he reaches a hand between you, a loud groan escapes your throat as you feel the beginnings of your orgasm building low in your gut.

His face rests in the crook of your neck, his pants loud in your ear as he fucks you. One of your hands finds a spot at the base of his skull, and you tug on the soft, sensitive hairs there.

Her groans, and drops his face into the crook of your neck, panting. You’re getting close, and you hope he is too.

“I'm gonna come…” He murmurs into your skin, and you make a pleased sound in response.

Sebastian thrusts into you faster and more erratically, his breathy moans becoming louder by the second. His hand works you at a quicker rate as well, your climax just out of reach.

You feel his teeth on your neck, biting just a little on the too-hard side. Coming with a shout, his hand works you through your climax as you spill over it. Your hands rake down his spine and your back arches off the bed, as he murmurs sweet things in your ear.

“Good boy…” He mutters in approval.

Resting back against the bed, you blink at him sleepily as he comes with a loud moan. You feel him kiss your neck , then rest against you, still panting.

“That was…” He trails off with a soft chuckle.

“Spectacular…” You finish, emphasizing each and every syllable with a grin, making him laugh louder.

“You can say that again.” He mutters, propping himself up on his elbows, and kissing you. You kiss him back lazily.

Pulling out of you, he sits up and chucks the condom away. He looks down at you with a contemplating look on his face. “Do you have any objections to having another shower?”

You gaze up, suddenly struck by how beautiful he is. “Will you be joining me, Mr. Stan?” You ask with a sly smirk.

“Of course, my good sir.” He replies, mimicking your tone perfectly.

Your smile widens as you get off the bed, wincing slightly when you’re on your feet. He stands up beside you, placing a secure arm around your waist. Glancing at him, you see how happy he is, and it makes your chest feel tight.

He tugs you into the shower, pushing you against the wall, making you laugh. He turns the tap on, and cold water cascades over the two of you. By the time it starts warming up, you’re both shivering and grinning.

He leans in to kiss you, pressing you against the cool tile with his body. You sigh as his tongue slides against yours slowly, drawing it out.

Your hands cup his head, tangling in his rapidly-soaking hair. He nips at your lip, making you groan.

“Gonna get clean?” You mutter against his mouth, and he pulls away with a pout.

You smirk at him. “ C’mon…this is an opportunity for you to clean me…for me to clean you…” You lick your lips enticingly, getting all up in his face.

He smirks back at you. “What if I like you dirty?”

You shake your head, and laugh softly. “You've fucked me twice already. Still not satisfied?”

He glances down before meeting your eyes once more. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you…” He murmurs, his gaze vulnerable.

You blink in surprise. “I…Sebastian, look at me.” When he meets your gaze, you continue. “I’ll stay until you've had enough.”

His lips quirk up. “What if I never have enough?”

“I think we both know the answer to that…” You give him a relaxed smile, and his grin is bright enough to light up the entire world. Your eyes close as he kisses you and it’s like something has been confirmed, something that can’t be erased.

But it doesn't matter to you whatsoever.


End file.
